Magic Unbound
by SimplyNarcoleptic
Summary: Harry has confronted Voldemort, whom unknowingly frees the magic bound under the scar. Abandoned [ I lost a bunch of work and now I just don't feel the same about writing it. It was kind of going in the wrong direction I intended anyways, feel free to use this as a bunny.
1. The Boy Who Lived AGAIN?

**DISCLAIMER** : _I do not own nor take any credit for any of the characters from JKR's Harry Potter series. I am simply using them for my own creative ends, and do not intend on profiting through them in any way._

"_Harry Potter_" said Voldemort. "_The Boy-Who-Lived._" He let out a murdurous cackle. "_Come to die._" He raised his wand and there was flash of green light. Oddly enough the last thing Harry Potter felt in that moment was not pain, but an overwhelming surge of power.

The killing curse connected with it's victim, and Voldemort screamed. A terrifying sound that ripped through the forest. The Death Eaters froze. For a short moment after the Potter boy fell, the Dark Lord had felt like his innards were being sucked out of his body. He struggled to recover, but ignored the pain. He would not show weakness.

"_My lord?_" one of the Death Eaters asked, whom immediately regretted it. A blasting curse later and he was smashed against a tree covered in blood.

"_Narcissa._" Voldemort hissed. "_Check the boy, be sure he is dead._"

"_Y-yes milord._" she stammered, rushing towards the body.

Narcissa approached the dark-haired figure sprawled across the ground. She knew there was a fair chance that Harry was still alive. She had a mere couple of seconds to decide what she would do if he was. Narcissa quickly realized when she pressed her fingers to his neck that no amount of time would have prepared her. Not only was he breathing, he was thriving.

She had expected if there was any chance of him being alive, he would be near dead or atleast wounded. Where there should have been a weak pulse, instead it was strong and unwavering. She kept her features perfectly blank, something she had mastered from her days as a politician. Then she pressed her head to his chest. This was mainly to convince the others, however a little to assure herself as well.

Narcissa rose from over the body. Voldemort had done his best to shake off the pain, although it was not gone. His features told otherwise though, his image would not falter. He should have seen it coming. Whatever his connection was with the boy had caused a serious backlash when it was severed. To him this was just an initial confirmation of his death.

"_He is dead milord._" said Narcissa. The Death Eaters errupted in cries of laughter and cheers. Voldemort smirked, which alltogether was an odd sight as he didn't have much of a mouth. Through their celebrations, they all missed the sadness that flashed across the face of Narcissa Malfoy. The emotional control she had was one of her greatest and most terrible curses.

"_Narcissa levitate his body._" commanded Voldemort, with a feral grin. "_Come my followers, we have the image of a hero to crush._"


	2. An Old Dog's Tale

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

An intense emerald light overwhelmed the vision of Harry Potter. He felt the killing curse connect with his body, something that shouldn't of happened. By definition, one should not be able to register a feeling from the curse. Then again, Harry Potter had never been like everyone else.

He suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. Harry opened his eyes, only to find out they didn not register anything. It wasn't that he couldn't see, there was just nothing **to** see. He felt exposed. Realization hit him like a steam train. _'Voldemort. Killing Curse. Power.. Where am I? And... why am I naked?' _were the first thoughts that passed through his mind. He couldn't see anyone, nor anything. Yet he still was fully aware of the rest of his bare body, and wished he had clothing on.

Not a moment after the thought left his brain, he was suddenly clothed. It was light. He wished he had something to look at, and immediately shut his eyes as the world around him warped. He opened them and stood up to a familar sight. Before him was the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It seemed strangely different. He was about to keep looking around when he heard a voice behind him and started.

"_Harry._"

He spun around grasping for his wand, which was't there. Standing before him was a boy no older than himself he had dark curly hair and was wearing Hogwarts robes. He smiled, and immediately triggered recognition in Harry's mind. His eyes widened and the boys smile widened.

"_Sirius!_" shouted Harry, who ran forward and hugged his godfather. He tried to process the facts and he stepped back from the embrace.

"_What..- How?_" he stuttered, before putting himself together. "_Am I dead? Where are we? For that matter why do you look like your 16 years old?_"

Sirius laughed. Slightly higher pitch than he was used to, but it was heartwarming just as much. He took a deep breath.

"_We are at Hogwarts. That much I figure you already figure out. It was the easiest place for me to meet you as we both share such a strong connection with her." he said, turning to look around. "Similarly, the reason I look like I do is because I needed to relate as much to you." he sighed. "As to your first question, that is up to you._" Sirius stepped towards harry and brushed the hair off his scar.

"_When Voldemort tried to kill you, he instead ended up destroying the part of his soul that was bound to you. The same soul by the way, that had been binding your magical and physical growth._"

Harry was stunned. Had that been why the curse not only didn't hurt? He had felt power flowing through him, and it felt different. Not like the power he felt when he layed hands on his first wand, but like his magic was complete for the first time. He caught Sirius' eyes. Harry must have looked pensieve because Sirius continued on.

"_Voldemorts soul had been leeching power off of you. Not to voldemort, but to itself. You have always been able to use it, but it is no longer being kept against it's will. It is part of __**you **__again. Now that it is under ts true master it's power is greater._" He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"_Now adressing the main point. The choice to return is your decision to make, and yours alone._" his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened. He stared into the eyes of his godfather, knowing that he could easily stay and soon be with his family. Sirius sighed. "_My time here is coming to an end. Know this,_" he said, grasping Harry's hand. "_Through all that has happened, the people who love you have never left your side._" he tapped where his heart was. "_And we never will._"

Harry couldn't speak. His eyes glistened with tears. He grasped Sirius hand tighter, and hugged him once more. Sirius turned to leave but stopped mid-step.

"_One more thing._" he said. "_When the soul fragment attached to you was destroyed, it's restraints keeping it inside of you were broken. In response your magical core began siphoning any magic that was close enough to it. Your cloak was unaffected, as was the magic attached to anyone nearby since they both had strong enough defences. However a wand is made to work in conjunction with magic, and yours was consumed by your core. Not to mention the any stray power from the killing curse could have been absorbed. Your guess is as good as mine if your wondering what this changed._" Sirius took a deep breath.

"_Goodbye pup, I'll give James and Lily your love._" And with that, he pushed open the large doors and he literally faded out of view.

Harry's first response that came to mind was to cry. He pushed that aside and put his mind on his friends at the other Hogwarts. He had no idea how much time had passed in the world of the living. Given he didn't have a clue where he was, he knew he needed to get back. He wouldn't leave his friends, not for anything. Then another thought, one with red eyes and a cold heart. _'Voldemort needed to die.' _

Not for himself. Not because of hate or '_the greater good'_. He needed to die for all the children and parents that he separated. He needed to die for all the misery he caused and to stop him from causing pain in the future. Most importantly, Harry needed to live. So he could ensure that no other monster like Voldemort ever walks on the face of earth again. He would put Voldemort to justice, and then save the world from itself.

With that, the Great Hall of Hogwarts flashed before his eyes before it was cloaked in light. There was no extreme brightness that made you want to close your eyes. It was just pure light.


End file.
